oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Baranya Hawall (5e)
Lady Sir 'Baranya Elena Hawall '(born 27 Flamerule, 977) of the Red Fellowship is a Halmarian mercenary seeking work in Haven. History The middle child of a Halmarian soldier and an Egronian merchant, Baranya was brought up in the frozen wastes of Halmar, in the capital city of Sigmundarakr. While most people in Halmar worshiped the Asgardians, her father, Henrik, was a devout Tempuran. Baranya was trained in the art of war since she was ten; possessed with acute military insight and a tenacious warrior spirit, she was a natural fit among the worshipers of Tempus. When she was sixteen, with the financial support of her mother and the blessing of both her parents, Baranya was allowed to attend an elite military school in Egron, which was sponsored by the Red Fellowship - the clergy of the Red Knight. Now recently graduated, but without a military posting, Baranya seeks to make her way as a soldier of fortune. Appearance Baranya is a fair-skinned woman of average height. More often than not, she is seen wearing a set of red enameled scale mail, with a snow white surcoat with the Red Knight's holy symbol worn over it. At other times, she wears a set of dark red robes. While the Red Fellowship are not forbidden from wearing helmets - unlike their Tempuran brethren - Baranya rarely does so, unless it would give an absolute tactical advantage. She walks with a slight, but noticeable limp, a remnant of a childhood incident involving falling out of a tree. She requires a custom-made saddle in order to comfortably ride a horse. Personality Baranya sees war as a game, and one to be won as quickly and decisively as possible. The damage and horror of war are not lost on her, but she feels them secondary to the necessity of decisive victories. She is not above lying and mild trickery, so long as it wins the day; ultimately, however, Baranya feels a clean fight provides the most satisfying and conclusive win. Her search for victory carries over to her personal life - Baranya loves games of all types, but the more skill required, the better. She gravitates to those skill-based challenges even if she is not skilled at them herself; after all, how can you learn without losing once in a while? And ultimately, where is it better to lose: the game parlor, or the battlefield? Friends Baranya has a great respect for any who worship Tempus or the Red Knight, even those who side against her on the battlefield. In the end, she believes, all of them further the cause of the Lord of Battle in a net positive way. Enemies Baranya, like most Halmarians, despises the Northern Orcs, and yearns for the day when Halmar is strong enough to raze Warforge to the ground. Baranya, like most of the Red Fellowship, despises the followers of Cyric and Garagos, and she will go out of her way to fight them. Aspirations Start a mercenary band and leverage that into a military position somewhere. Category:5e Player Characters